Les grands moyens
by Takara Hatake
Summary: On m'a demandé un SasuSaku... Le voilà ! Il leur faut vraiment les grands moyens pour finir ensemble... Leurs amis s'en sont bien rendus compte ! oneshot


Bonjour à tous ! Une lectrice m'a demandé si je comptais écrire un Saku/Sasu un de ces quatre… Ce n'est pas « mon » couple. En fait, je ne suis pas habituée à les mettre ensemble, à part dans ma fic « il est toujours dangereux de tenir un journal ». Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Si je rate, j'aurai qu'à pas la mettre sur le site, qu'est-ce que je risque ?

Alors, je vais essayer. Courage, Takara !

Donc :

Romance

Sasuke/Sakura

Disclaimer : ras le bol.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Les grands moyens**_

Sasuke para le coup de sa main gauche, et sortit un shuriken de son étui de la main droite. Elle avait vraiment trop progressé, elle arrivait presque à le blesser. En tous cas, elle l'avait déjà touché trois fois, et elle ne faisait pas de quartiers…

Lui non plus. D'un geste sûr, il lança son arme dans la direction du visage de la jeune kunoichi. Il la vit sourire, avant de la parer avec son propre kunaï, et de se pencher brusquement.

Qu'est-ce que…

BLAM !

Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui se passait, il se retrouva allongé à terre, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le dos. Fidèle à lui-même, il s'empêcha de montrer la moindre trace de douleur.

Mais elle le connaissait trop bien.

« Ne bouge pas, Sasuke-kun, je soigne ça dans un instant. »

Et il vit quelque chose d'incroyable. Trois ans auparavant, elle l'aurait soigné sur le champ, en s'excusant copieusement. Mais là, elle prit d'abord le temps de ramasser ses armes, d'essuyer celles qui étaient tachées de sang, avant de s'agenouiller auprès de lui, et de le soigner avec son chakra.

Elle avait vraiment changé. Il ne savait pas trop si ça lui plaisait ou non. Avant, ça l'agaçait qu'elle ne pense qu'à lui courir après. Maintenant… Non, ça ne lui manquait quand même pas. Mais enfin, il se sentait un peu seul.

Non pas qu'elle n'était plus là pour le soutenir. Après tout, lorsqu'il était revenu au village, quittant Orochimaru, elle avait été l'une des seules à lui refaire confiance d'emblée, et à le l'aider à retrouver sa place.

Mais pas de la même façon qu'avant. Elle passait à présent une bonne partie de son temps avec Saï. C'était difficile à admettre pour lui… Qu'il avait perdu, en partant de Konoha, une des choses auxquelles il tenait le plus sans vouloir l'admettre.

Mais il avait toujours dit qu'il ne voulait pas de ce genre de liens. Il ne cèderait pas.

Pourtant, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent jamais d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Sakura-chaaaaaaaan ! »

Elle se retourna et sourit :

« Salut, Naruto ! Déjà revenu de mission ?

-Ouais ! Je lui ai flanqué une rouste monumentale à ce type d'Oto No Kuni ! Que je te raconte… »

Et il continua à parler sans s'arrêter, tandis que les pensées de Sakura revenaient vers son match précédent contre Sasuke Uchiwa.

Elle n'y était vraiment pas allée de main morte. Et puis, elle l'avait fait attendre avant de le soigner. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie de se jeter par terre à côté de lui et de panser ses blessures sans plus attendre, mais…

Mais elle devait rester fidèle à ses résolutions. Celles qu'elle avait prises le jour même où Sasuke avait quitté Konoha No Kuni pour rejoindre Orochimaru, ne pensant qu'à sa vengeance.

_« Sakura… T'es lourde. »_

Lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé, elle s'était promis qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de lui dire une chose pareille. Alors, elle s'appliquait à ne pas le « coller » plus que nécessaire, à lui laisser des moments de tranquillité. Ce faisant, elle était devenue très amie avec Saï, qui avait bien besoin qu'on lui apprenne à être sociable, et avait renforcé ses liens avec Naruto… Tiens, au fait, elle n'était pas censée…

« Sakura-chan ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Elle sortit de sa bulle, embarrassée.

« Bien sûr ! Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, Naruto… »

Apparemment, ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait dire. Il la regardait d'un oeil rond.

« Euh, Sakura… J'étais en train de te dire que je me suis pris un kunaï dans la jambe, là… »

Oh. Zut.

« Peut-être que tu pensais un peu trop à un beau brun style glaçon… »

Ouuups…

« Spécialiste des dessins, nommé Saï ? »

Il la regardait avec un petit sourire. Elle laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle retenait, et éclata de rire.

« Bien sûr, voyons ! Je ne pense qu'à lui !

-J'en suis flatté. »

Elle fit volte-face et sourit au jeune homme brun.

« Tu peux ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'irais mentir à ce point ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, et suivirent Naruto au ramen. Après tout, après une journée pareille, il était largement temps de se sustenter !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Naruto et Saï se lancèrent un regard de connivence. Leur plan marchait à merveille, ils venaient de voir leur ami Neji Hyûga entraîner Sasuke dans Ichiraku, une demi-heure avant qu'ils ne soient entrés.

Ca avait dû lui faire bizarre de voir le cousin d'Hinata débarquer et l'inviter à manger du ramen… Mais enfin, qui veut la fin veut les moyens. Y'avait pas de raison.

Alors…

« Allez, Saï. C'est à toi dans une minute. »

Il fit signe au patron qui mit en marche brusquement les lumières tamisées et la musique douce.

Sakura regarda autour d'elle d'un air étonné. Qu'est-ce qui se passait donc ? Elle sentit ses yeux essayer de sortir de ses orbites quand elle vit que, dans cette atmosphère devenue extraordinairement romantique, Saï se trouvait à genoux devant elle…

« Saï ?...

-Sakura, je sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses, mais… Je t'aime et je veux t'épouser. »

Elle en resta sans voix. Il avait trop bu, ou quoi ? Il ne l'avait quand même pas prise au sérieux, tout à l'heure ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire… Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre un ami pareil… Elle…

Elle n'eut pas à choisir, en fait.

Une ombre se dressa devant elle, un peu à la droite de Saï, et Sakura vit Sasuke saisir l'épaule de celui-ci avec une force qui le fit grimacer. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage du jeune Uchiwa, mais à son attitude tendue, imaginer son expression la fit frissonner.

Tout le monde attendait qu'il parle, ou qu'il provoque Saï, ou quelque chose de bizarre comme ça. Mais il restait là, immobile.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Point de vue de Sasuke :

Qu'est-ce qu je suis en train de faire ? Je suis probablement en train d'interrompre le plus beau moment de sa vie. Je… Je dois la laisser… Non, pas question. Pas à Saï, ni à personne d'autre… Mais…

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une voix claironnante le tira de ses pensées :

« Ben quoi, Sasuke, T'as quelque chose à dire ? »

Il sortit de son rêve éveillé, se tourna vers Naruto, et le foudroya du regard.

Puis il y eut un éclair bleu, et Saï se retrouva à l'autre bout de la salle. Entre lui et Sakura se trouvait Sasuke, qui se dressait d'un air menaçant, comme pour le défier de se relever.

« Elle aura du mal à t'épouser… »

Il vit Sakura se lever à côté de lui.

« Et pourquoi, s'il te plaît ? Ca te prend souvent de venir frapper mes amis ? »

Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

«Parce que je ne laisserait personne sauf moi approcher sa bouche à moins de deux mètres de la sienne, et personne d'autre que moi lui offrir une bague de fiançailles. »

Et, devant les yeux médusés, et satisfaits dans le cas de Naruto et de Saï, qui se massait la mâchoire, il se mit à genoux devant Sakura Haruno.

« Sakura… Je n'avais pas prévu de faire ça ce soir, ni dans un futur proche. Je n'ai pas de bague, pas de fleurs, pas de discours tout prêt et re-répété… Mais… Je ne veux pas attendre, pour les avoir, qu'un imbécile vienne prendre la place avant moi. Alors, si tu veux de moi… Me feras-tu l'honneur de devenir mon épouse ? »

Il la vit rester debout, comme frappée par la foudre. Pendant une longue minute.

Une goutte de sueur coulait de son front.

« Si tu… Si tu estimes qu'un déserteur traître au village n'est pas digne de toi… Je comprendrai. Mais alors, attends que je parte en mission avant d'accepter quelque demande que ce soit. Je crois que je serais capable de le tuer. »

Elle leva les yeux, et vit dans le regard de l'homme qui venait de se relever qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Il allait vraiment partir.

Mais elle le rattrapa par le bras, et dit :

« Je me moque complètement d'une bague ou de toutes les personnes qui pourraient jamais me demander en mariage, si ce n'est toi. Je t'aime, Sasuke Uchiwa, et je vais t'épouser ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de dire tout ça sur toi encore une fois, si tu tiens à ta vie ! »

Et, sans attendre sa réaction, elle l'attrapa par le col, tira sa tête vers le bas, et colla les lèvres sur les siennes.

Naruto et Saï comptaient.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ce dernier s'écria :

« 3 minutes de baiser ! Naruto, tu me dois des ramens ! »

Les deux nouveaux fiancés le regardèrent fixement, et Sasuke parla d'une voix calme et dangereuse :

« Alors, tout ça, c'était pour…

-Oui ! Pour réussir à vous mettre ensemble ! C'est qu'il faut employer les grands moyens avec vous ! Entre Sakura qui ne veut plus se faire dire qu'elle est « lourde », et toi qui as honte de toi-même et n'ose pas lui demander de sortir avec toi… C'est pas que ça m'aurait dérangé de l'épouser si par hasard elle était allée accepter et que tu étais resté comme un manchot à rien faire. Mais c'était quand même mieux qu'elle épouse son « grand amour », non ? »

Il s'arrêta net en voyant le regard de Sasuke, et se dit soudain qu'il allait avoir un rôti sur le feu, et se tailler en vitesse.

Mais, à leur grand étonnement, les coins de la bouche du jeune Uchiwa se soulevèrent, tremblèrent, et finalement, il éclata de rire !

« Saï-kun, Naruto-kun, vous êtes des phénomènes encore plus graves que je ne le pensais… Et pas si bêtes que ça, finalement ! »

Il prit sa nouvelle fiancée par la main, et lui souffla :

« Que veux-tu comme pierre sur ta bague de fiancailles ? »

Mais au lieu de lui répondre, elle lui lança un coup d'œil rieur signifiant : « regarde ça ! »

Et elle se tourna vers leurs deux amis :

« Alors, tu n'étais pas sérieux Saï-kun ? Je suis vexée. Je crois même que je vais bouder. »

Et elle tourna les talons… Deux secondes plus tard, deux garçons en larmes se jetaient à ses pieds, la suppliant de les pardonner. Elle éclata de rire, les assura qu'elle ne leur en voulait pas, et se tourna vers Sasuke :

« Une améthyste, s'il-te plaît ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Et, lui reprenant la main, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres qui entouraient le restaurant.

Mais leurs amis auraient pu jurer avoir entendu une voix douce qui disait :

« Sakura… Aishiteiru… »

_**Owari**_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mon premier Sasu/Saku. Comme je n'en ai pas trop honte, je vais le mettre. Ne soyez pas trop sévères, hein ?

Merci à Tecil qui m'a suggéré des améliorations !

Bix

Takara

Aishiteiru : je t'aime.


End file.
